dragonerafandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Post the info and tips that you found useful, essential or easily overlooked by players here. Game FAQ Why can't I strengthen my jewel sea dragons? Jewel Sea Dragons CANNOT be strengthened nor evolved. As jewel sea dragons (Ruby Sea Dragon, Sapphire Sea Dragon, Emerald Sea Dragon, Platium Sea Dragon, Gold Sea Dragon) are introduced into this game as strengthening materials, they cannot be strengthened nor evolved themselves. They are called Exp Bonus race. You can go to their card detail screen and see that their card level as well as their skill level display as 1/1. Why does it not heal my team when I match heart symbols? Please check if you have Bahamut in your team. Bahamut is a very special card. Go to his card detail screen and you can see his recovery power is "-9999". Therefore, if you have bahamut in your team, the recovery power of the whole team will be 0 (it's actually negative numbers but the game treat it as 0 and will not deduct your HP instead). Recovery skills whose healing ability are not based on the total team recovery will not be affected. How to check whether a card can be evolvable or not in game? To check if the card can be evolved or not, you can enter Cards-->Evolve-->tap the empty slot to get to the Choose Card screen--->all the shaded and not selectable cards are not evolvable; cards with only profile picture shaded are evolvable but maybe have not reached level 20 or some materials required are missing; cards with the whole bar normally lightened are available to get evolved now. Is their a card limit? You can buy up to 300 before level 155. Tips for New Player Features that can be easily overlooked but useful Auto-Spin: Press the SPIN button longer than 2 seconds to activate auto spin. Press the SPIN button again will get it out of Auto-Spin. If it does not seem to work hold the button down longer (it usually a count of 4 or 5 for me). Try not to kill your own RAID BOSS, get your friend to do it and kill your friend RAID BOSS. WHY? If you kill your raid boss you get two cards, but if someone else kills your raid boss they will get two cards and you will get two cards. This way you help your friend and yourself. Stuck Card Some players may find their cards cannot be sold or used as material card in the strengthening or evolving: Go to the detail info screen of the cards to see if they are protected they will have a lock beside thier name. (Chose CARDS, then STRENGHTHEN, touch the plus sign, scroll thru cards, select the icon of the card, near the bottom right is a box that will have UNPROTECT in it, touch it) Check all of your Battle Teams to see if you have accidentally added them in one of your team, if so remove them from that team/teams and then you be able to use it. (Choose CARDS, then EDIT TEAMS, you should be able to slide it left or right to see your teams.) Account If you uninstall the game and re-install it, make sure you open it using the connection (wifi or 4G) you created the account with. Advanced Tips Special Bonus This will reset every 3 to 4 hours, log in and claim you bonus. Guild Shop This will reset every 3 hours, log in and check what there. You can refresh it early by paying 10 Gems. Recruit You will get a free Recruit every day, log in and claim it. EXP (Experience) Place you finger on the EXP bar and it will show your current experience and how much more you need for you next level. Raid Boss Once you kill a Raid Boss you will have to wait an hour to kill another one. There a time below the Raid Bosses near the top right. You can advance the timer if you paid 5 Gems. Attacking for chest or not. In my experience when you attacking for chest do not used your SKILLS, if it is an attack against the enemy that will kill them. The ideal here is to get as many spin as possible to get the maximum amount of chest. Typical you can get the number of round of chests, so if there is 5 round the maximum chest you can get is 5 plus 1 for winning. When you not fight for chest then use your SKILLS, as the object here is to kill the enemies quickly, you also receive back the unused coins. Dragon Building When you go to make your double color dragon you will need the following items per each color dragon. 128 Baby Dragons, 32 Coins, 24 Bags, 8 Maps, 4 Chests and 1 Pearl in the color you choosen and 112 Dragon Hearts, 24 Flying Hearts, 8 Ruby Hearts, 8 Royal Hearts, 6 Rainbow Chests, 7 Rainbow Maps and 2 Rainbow Pearls. To get all five you need the color parts and 5 times the rest. So start collecting early, you will need a total of 560 Dragon Hearts so buy them if they in the shop. Buy any hearts in the shop as they dont come up often. Category:Getting past chapters 11-4